mists_of_aeoniafandomcom-20200215-history
Incarnadines
This is an inactive faction players who wish to revive it need to speak to the organizers, characters who originally belonged in this faction and are still in play have priority. General A warrior tribe that lived at the foothills of the dwarven mountains. When the Scourge came for the second time they were the first to bear the brunt of the attack. At first they were confident they would eliminate the enemy but when they realized no mortal man could stand against the inhuman onslaught they fled their ancestral lands with the hope of survival and a new beginning to the south. They sought help in the forests of the High Elves but found their doors and minds closed as they were dealing with their own issues. Only the meek Wood Elves did not turn a blind eye and helped them in their quest of a new home across the narrow sea. In the savage plains of the south they rescued a displaced prince and with his blessing established permanent dominance in the Axe Plains which they called home up until now. Their conquest of the Land of Sugar and the inclusion of the Cavemen tribes in their community gave them the strength to stand on their feet and look the other great powers of Aeonia in the eye. Recently however their compliance and lack of action led them to fall into obscurity that led their most prominent figures to flee to the north beyond the fog seeking refuge and yet another new beginning. Their lands lay untilled waiting for a new master or the revival of the clan from those left behind. History Το Skyfire ήταν κάποτε το μεγαλύτερο χωριό των βαρβαρικών φυλών το οποίο βρίσκονταν ανάμεσα από τα βουνά των νάνων και βόρεια της πόλης της μουσικής και δυτικά της πρωτέυουσας των ξωτικών. Με το πέρασμα των αιώνων το Skyfire ήταν γνωστό ως ένα χωριό ικανών πολεμιστών βαρβάρων . Η φυλή ήταν εγκαταστημένη εκεί από την αρχή του χρόνου και ζούσε ειρηνικά μέχρι την καταραμένη μέρα όπου η γη άνοιξε και ξέρασε ξεχασμένες ψυχές και δαίμονες στα εδάφη της. Ορδές από δαιμόνια και φωτιά έκαψαν τον μεγαλειώδη πολιτισμό των νάνων. Το Skyfire πολέμησε γενναία για να προστατεύσει τα εδάφη του αλλά η καταστροφή ήταν αναπόφευκτη. Ο αρχηγός της φυλής σήμανε υποχώρηση στο δάσος γνωρίζοντας πως το μέλλον του Skyfire ήταν παρελθόν. Εξαντλημένοι και κατακρεουργημένοι οι κάτοικοι κατευθύνθηκαν προς τα πυκνά δάση των Ξωτικών, ζητώντας κατάλυμα και περίθαλψη. Τα ξωτικά δεν θέλησαν να δώσουν βοήθεια σε έναν λαό ανθρώπων από τους οποίους δεν θα είχαν κανένα κέρδος. Δέχτηκαν όμως να τους περιθάλψουν μόνο αν υποταχθούν και γίνουν δούλοι στα χωράφια τους. Ο αρχηγός της φυλής παρότι βαθιά πληγωμένος και άρρωστος αρνήθηκε υπερήφανα την προσφορά των ξωτικών και κατέβηκε με τον λαό του στα νότια του πυκνού δάσους. Εκεί συνάντησαν τα άγρια ξωτικά τα οποία αποδέχτηκαν πρόθημα να περιθάλψουν τους πληγωμένους και να φιλοξενήσουν το χωρίο για 3 μήνες. Στο διάστημα αυτό δημιουργήθηκαν φιλίες μεταξύ των δυο λαών. Μια βδομάδα πριν την αναχώρηση της φυλής ο αρχηγός υπέκυψε στα τραύματα του παραχωρώντας την ηγεσία της φυλής στους εκπαιδευόμενους του. Όταν η βαρβαρική φυλή συγκροτημένη πλέον ξεκίνησε το ταξίδι προς εύρεση νέας γης κάποια άγρια ξωτικά θέλησαν να τους ακολουθήσουν. Μετά από μήνες ταξιδιού και με τα πλοία των άγριων ξωτικών οι βαρβαρικοί φυλή πέρασε την θάλασσα. Μόλις έφτασαν στην στεριά των Αxe plains κάποια άτομα της φυλής μπλεχτήκανε σε μια εμπλοκή και σώσανε έναν ευγενή απο σίγουρο θάνατο,ο οποίος αποδείχτηκε πως ήταν ο γιος του βασιλιά. Ο πρίγκιπας τους οδήγησε στην αδελφότητα του Cyrion. Για αντάλλαγμα της πράξης τους η Αδελφότητα τους χάρισε ένα κομμάτι γης για να ξαναχτίσουν το χωριό τους. Η ξεριζωμένη φυλή των βαρβάρων πλέον έχει γη για να κάνει μια νέα αρχή και είναι αποφασισμένη να εδραιωθεί και να κερδίσει τον σεβασμό που της αξίζει. Μια περήφανη φυλή που πλέον ονομάζετε Ιncarnadines (Αυτοί που βάφουν πορφυρά) όνομα που τους δόθηκε για την υπεροχή τους στη μάχη αλλά και για την αιματοβαμμένη ιστορία που αφήνουν πίσω τους. Σχέση με τους γειτονικούς λαούς: Το Skyfire ήταν γνωστό για τις φιλικές συναλλαγές που είχε με τους νάνους. Οι συναλλαγές αφορούσαν κυρίως βαριά όπλα,πανοπλίες,ζώα. Όποιοι επιθυμούσαν από τους κατοίκους του χωριού εκπαιδεύονταν από τους νάνους στην μάχη με βαριά όπλα όπως μεγάλα σφυριά,σπαθιά,και τσεκούρια. Με τα ξωτικά δεν είχαν συναντηθεί ποτέ μιας και υπήρχε συμφωνία ειρήνης απο τους πρώτους αρχηγούς. Μετά την αποστροφή τους απέναντι στην ανάγκη της φυλής οι Incarnadines θέλουν να έχουν καμία εμπορική ή πολιτική συναλλαγή εκτός από κάποιες μικρές εξαιρέσεις. Με τα άγρια ξωτικά υπάρχει συμμαχία και δεσμοί εμπιστοσύνης. Αρκετοί κάτοικοι είχαν ταξιδέψει στην Πόλη της μουσικής. Κάποιοι είχαν επιστρέψει πίσω με εκπαίδευση στην μουσική,γνώση άλλα και με μόρφωση οι οποίοι ανέλαβαν την μόρφωση όποιων κατοίκων το επιθυμούσαν. Χαρακτηριστικά του λαού: Οι επιζώντες πολεμιστές του Skyfire μετά από την μάχη με τους δαίμονες παρατήρησαν κάποιες ανωμαλίες. Όποιοι λερώθηκαν με αίμα από δαίμονα κάηκε η σάρκα τους. Στο σημείο αυτό σχηματίστηκαν πορφυρά σύμβολα και σχήματα. Οι πολεμιστές αυτοί μέσα στην φυλή ονομάζονται crimson skinners. Τοτέμ της φυλής είναι ο μαύρος πάνθηρας,ζώο μεγάλης δύναμης και επιβλητικότητας το οποίο ζούσε στην περιοχή του Skyfire. Οι πολεμιστές και οι πολεμίστριες βάφουν τα χείλια τους μαύρα και ζωγραφίζουν τα πρόσωπα τους με βαφές δημιουργώντας δόντια,ουλές και σύμβολα μιμούμενοι πάνθηρα. Οι βάρβαροι έχουν δικιά τους διάλεκτο και αλφάβητο.